Keyboards are used in a wide variety of electrical devices. Many arrays of keys have been developed for use, but the standard QWERTY remains the most popular. Keyboards are used in calculators, phones and several other devices. Miniature devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDS) generally use touch screens with a handwriting recognition program, but a few devices use a thumb keyboard for rapid entry of alphanumeric material. A typical device of this type is the Blackberry®manufactured by Research in Motion Limited. To type the numeral one (1) on a Blackberry®, for example, you must first push the Alt key then the Q key. To enter strings of numbers such as telephone numbers, this entry method is quite cumbersome.
A suitable keyboard is an essential element of a new generation of electronic devices which will combine the functions of a personal computer, cell phone, web browser, PDA and calculator. Such devices will have full wireless internet capability and a high resolution display. Add-ons could include global positioning system receivers and imaging equipment. These devices will need a keyboard able to support such functions without being unduly cumbersome. A keyboard for such devices should be able to access all Windows® functions as well as allow easy entry of long streams of numerals and cell phone functions.